


Kiss & Swallow

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Classroom, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered boy, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hunks, Jock - Freeform, Jock/Nerd, Kissing, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Make/male, Masturbation, Muscles, Nudity, Orgasm, Porn, Porn magazine, Public Nudity, Quidditch, Quidditch Sex, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Nudity, Sex magazine, Showers, Slow Burn, Soft kissing, Surprise Kissing, Teaching, Teen Crush, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Tutoring, Twink, Twinks, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, athlete, athlete/nerd dynamic, cum, cumming, fluff and eventual smut, flustered boys, hunk - Freeform, nerd, quidditch porn, sexual curiosity, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Oliver Wood convinces Percy Weasley to tutor him in Transfiguration. Both boys are unaware, however, that they each have crushes on each other





	1. The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, holy frak it's been way too long! So much happened last month to keep me from writing, and the short version of it involves me getting sick (yet again), my best friend in the world having a baby girl that I helped her out with while she was getting back on her feet, and my dumbass self accidentally deleting all my WIP fics without backing them up, forcing me to start over on all of them. I only really got back to work at the start of this month (February), and because valentines day was so close, I decided to save everything for one big, smutty release. Hope this appeases you. Now it's time for me to turn my attention on some fics I've left malnourished for too long (as well as first chapters for a couple new ones). I've also gone through and re-edited _all_ of my fics, so now is a good time to read them again!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnLrsmizMqs

PERCY RAISED AN EYEBROW as he thought over the offer. Oliver Wood, the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, stood awkwardly before him, awaiting an answer. It was oddly satisfying for Percy to see his fellow dorm-mate stripped of his usual swagger and confidence that came with being an athlete. Percy tried to resist the urge to smirk. He failed. 

"Let me get this straight," he began, teeth gleaming, "you want me to tutor you in Transfiguration because you're failing and don't want to get kicked off the Gryffindor team?"

Wood nodded quickly. 

"I see. And in return you're offering to. . . ?"

Wood gulped. "To keep the rest of the Gryffindors off your back about being a nerd, for one thing."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, you certainly know how to flatter."

Wood went red. "You know what I meant!" He grumbled. "And let's face it, you _are_ a nerd." Oliver shifted his feet, then looked into Percy's eyes. "In any case, I'll pay you as well. A Galleon a week. I don't expect or plan for this to be a regular thing, so don't be expecting to get rich off me! Still, I think it's a fair offer. So, what do you say?"

Percy held up a finger. "I'm still thinking it over. . . Why didn't you ask professor McGonnagal to help you? I'm sure that as a teacher she'd be more than happy to give you assistance outside of class, or at the very least explain which of your shortcomings are causing you to fail in order to give you an idea of what areas you need to practice on most."

Wood went even redder, but he waved away the second part of Weasley's comment. "Well I'm scared of her, ain't I? She scares everyone. Not as much as Snape, mind, but close enough."

"Then why me? Why did you come to me, specifically, for help?" 

Oliver shrugged. "Well you're really smart and the only other Gryffindor boy in our year besides myself. Other than you having a stick up your arse, it seemed obvious."

Percy's eyebrow climbed even higher in his forehead. "I'm going to write that off as your athletic charm coming out where it's not supposed to. If you truly want my help you'd do best to keep it in check from this point on."

Wood nodded quickly. "Sorry, Perc. You know how it is, us athletes against the ne- erm, against the more _intellectually inclined_. It's hard to unlearn all that." 

Percy was too busy trying not to laugh to notice all the furtive and hopeful glances Wood was shooting him, or indeed the friendly nickname Wood had used. He sniffed deeply, cleared his throat, pushed his glasses up his nose, then gave Oliver a serious stare. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll teach you."

Wood's face flooded with relief. "You will?!"

Percy nodded. "Certainly. I've always wanted to help with learning at this school. And believe it or not, I'm actually quite fond of Quidditch. I'm not much of a player like my brothers, but I enjoy the sport. And you're my favorite player on our team. An I can't argue with getting paid, so why should I turn down your request?"

Oliver looked as if he'd just been told everything he'd ever known was a lie. " _You_ like Quidditch?! And I'm your favorite player?!"

Percy nodded once again. "You seem surprised?"

"Well, I just thought that with you being so academically minded you wouldn't have time or patience for sports. And I never would've expected myself to be your favorite player! I'm only a Keeper. I'd have thought your older brother. . . ?"

Percy laughed. "Charlie? Can you imagine anyone as different from myself as he is? I still love him, but as players go there's a certain nobility in being a Keeper. There's no seeking anything for personal gain as my older brother's position entails. There's no hitting things wildly with intent to injure as my younger brothers will no doubt do when they're old enough to join the team. No, your sole purpose as Keeper is to protect. And you do it very well."

Oliver blushed. Part of him wanted to point out that Beaters were also in charge of protecting their teammates as much as it was their job to attack the opposing team, but he shut down the impulse and took the compliment. 

Oliver didn't want to admit it, but there was another reason he was asking Percy for help with his spellwork. Ever since their first year together at Hogwarts, he'd held a strange sort of admiration and interest in the bespectacled boy. Over the past couple of years, though he'd only kept tabs on Percy from a distance, Wood's feelings had. . . Evolved. He wasn't asking for help with Transfiguration so he could act on those feelings, however. An opportunity had presented itself, and Oliver wanted to take the chance to actually get to know Percy better. 

"So, when shall we start?" Percy asked, pushing up his glasses again. "Obviously we're both free now, but I understand if you want to get changed and go to bed. We could meet during lunch tomorrow in one of the empty classrooms to practice too?"

Oliver nodded quickly. "Yeah, let's do that! Er, the second one, I mean. I should get some rest. Have practice tomorrow after breakfast."

Percy nodded. "I might come to watch you practice. After you're done we could walk back to the school together, work out on the way what areas you need to work on the most, maybe stop by the Great Hall and get some food to bring to the session."

Wood nodded again, trying not to blush. "Yeah, sounds like a plan! Wait for me outside the changing rooms when practice is over?" 

"It's a date."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Even as a "nerd", Percy was impressed by the performance of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Though this was only practice, they worked together seamlessly. The Quaffle passed from Chaser to Chaser so fast Percy had a hard time keeping up, though their skill had to be credited in large part to Percy's older brother, Charlie, who was team Captain as well as a Seeker. 

Yet even with all their skill, the Chasers almost never got the Quaffle through any of the goal hoops Oliver Wood was guarding. He seemed to anticipate what each Chaser was going to do before they did it and reacted accordingly. It was a talent he sadly seemed to lack on solid ground. But in the air, he was easily one of the best players!

So rapt was Percy's attention on the Gryffindor practice game that he barely felt the frigid wind blowing past him up in the spectator stands. He never would've admitted it to anyone, but Percy would have sat there all day watching them play. His brothers all seemed to think he accepted the sport rather than actually being invested in it, but if truth be told he was as big a fan as any of them, although he was more interested in the athleticism of the players than being some cult fanatic of a specific team. 

It felt as though only an hour of practice had passed when Charlie put a gloved hand in the air and blew his whistle, signaling the end of their four-hour practice session. The seven players all shot to the ground and made their way inside to shower and change. 

Percy stood slowly, feeling the cold and the stiffness of his limbs for the first time. He shivered and made his way down out of the stands to position himself by the changing room door. He'd only been standing there for five minutes when the door opened and his brother came striding out, red hair damp, and wearing his black Hogwarts robes as opposed to the scarlet Quidditch ones he had been wearing. 

"Morning, Perc!" He said cheerily. "Thought that was you I saw in the stands. What're you doing out here? I'd have thought you'd be studying. Surely you're not thinking of trying out for the team!" 

Percy snorted. "That'll be the day, brother. No, I'm here for your Keeper, Wood. He's having me tutor him in Transfiguration." Percy shivered as the wind picked up again. It was barely the middle of the Hogwarts Quidditch season, but already the weather was turning. 

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Ahhh yes. Make sure you teach him well. It'd be a shame to lose him from the team. But McGonnagal's rules are strict. Tell you what, why don't you wait inside? Oliver won't be able to learn anything if you freeze to death waiting for him!" Charlie pushed the door to the changing room back open, and a wave of intoxicating warmth rushed over Percy. He nodded eagerly. 

"Thank you, Charlie." 

"Of course, Perc! I'll see you later. Nothing makes me hungrier than Quidditch practice! I wanna be in the Great Hall the second those House Elves send up lunch."

With that, Charlie began to stride off up the sloping lawns of the grounds to the main castle. Percy hurried inside, shutting the door back behind him. He was in the main locker room. The two beaters and one of the Chasers were in there, freshly changed into their school robes, hair damp from the showers as they shoved their Quidditch robes into their lockers. They barely gave Percy a cursory glance when they turned and left to go back to the castle. 

Percy cast his eyes on the door to the shower room as he made his way to a bench to wait for Oliver Wood. He didn't have to wait long, however, before the shower room door opened, releasing a hiss of steam and making louder the sound of running water. A fully naked Oliver Wood stepped out into the changing room, moving a lavender towel through his wet hair, an impressive manhood for someone his age swinging between his legs. 

Percy turned red as a beet and found the muscles in his neck suddenly constrained, temporarily cutting off his oxygen. Wood tossed the towel aside, then froze as he caught sight of Percy. His hands twitched as if to move to cover himself, but they never made it. Wood's face was red, but Percy wasn't sure if the boy way blushing, or if it was simply a result of the hot shower he'd just emerged from. 

"What are you doing here?" Oliver's voice was level. _Too level_ , Percy realized. The Keeper was definitely flustered. Who could blame him? Percy tried hard to keep his eyes from glancing downward. The damage was already done, he'd seen _everything_ , if only for a moment, but it would be best not to tempt fate. Still, he couldn't help but check out Wood's muscular chest, arms, and torso. He gulped, feeling quite hot and faint-headed all of a sudden. 

Percy realized quite suddenly that he'd been staring for nearly a minute without answering! His blush deepened, and he hastily cleared his throat and stood. 

"S-sorry! I was waiting out. . . Outside, like you said. But it was quite cold, and my brother, that is to say Charlie, let me in and told me to wait in here so that I don't freeze. I never meant to see. . . I only wanted to warm up! I'm not here to spy!" 

Oliver's lips quirked upwards. He'd never seen perfect Percy Weasley so flustered. The other boy was either very into this situation, or very _not_ into it. 

"'S okay, Perc," Wood turned around and strode over to one of the lockers lining the wall. Giving Percy a clear view of his finely toned backside. "You'll just have to make it up to me sometime, mate." Oliver's voice was full of jest, as if he found the situation funny rather than mortifying. Still, what small part of Percy's consciousness that wasn't hazy from staring at Wood's ass detected an edge in the boy's voice that confirmed he wasn't truly nonchalant about this encounter. 

"What did you have in mind?" Percy asked before he could stop himself, the famous Weasley flirtatious charm that his older brother and younger twins had taking hold of him. 

Oliver, who had been in the process of pulling his robes from his locker, paused, then shot a curious, quirked-eyebrow look over his shoulder. Percy met the gaze, though inside he was hesitant to do so. For a moment Oliver simply looked at Percy, as though analyzing him. Then a grin formed on his face and Wood turned back to his locker. "Dunno yet. Guess we'll find out down the line."

Percy let out a deep breath of relief that thankfully was overshadowed by the sound of the showers. His right hand absent-mindedly made its way to his crotch and rubbed there briefly as the bespectacled teen kept his eyes on Wood's muscular back. 

It only took a minute for Wood to get dressed after that. As he turned back to face Percy again, a smile on his face and one eyebrow still slightly raised, Percy rose, still blushing, and wiped his brow. 

"Alright, Perc, let's get up to the castle. Lunch starts soon, and I believe you agreed to tutor me?"


	2. Mirror People (Mini Chapter)

"BEND YOUR ARM A smidge more," Percy instructed from his seat facing Wood's left side. The redhead's legs were crossed and he was tapping his wand against his knee as he watched his companion practice. 

"Like this?" Wood asked, bending his arm and shifting his stance. Percy sighed and rose to his feet. "No, no, no!" He strode quickly forward, then glanced at the ceiling of the spare classroom they were practicing in. "Well, technically yes, but no. Your stance was perfect, and now you've mucked it up. Here."

Percy grabbed an annoyed-looking Oliver's shoulder's and forcibly turned him back to the position he had been in previously, then gripped the boy's forearm to ensure his arm was bent properly (all while marveling internally at the muscles he could feel in his grip). 

"There, try it like that." With a show of serious self-control, Percy let go of Wood's arm. The Keeper swished his wand through the air and promptly vanished the leg of the teacher's desk at the head of the room. Percy summoned it back with his own wand before the desk even had a chance to tilt. 

Wood flinched and looked at Percy as if he expected him to yell. Percy caught the look, and instead of hardening, his expression softened. "Hey, it's alright. This is only our second session. You'll get there. And Transfiguration really is much more difficult than our other lessons." 

"You're just saying that," Wood said bitterly, running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not," Percy instinctively reached out a consoling hand to rub Wood's back. Before Percy realized what he was doing, he made contact. Oliver stiffened, and Percy, not wanting to seem too anxious to cover his mistake, overcompensated and kept the hand against Wood for an unusually long time. 

Percy rushed on, trying to distract Oliver. "You have to remember, Transfiguration doesn't just take an incantation and correct wand movements like Charms or some Defense Against The Dark Arts. It involves maths, too. You have to know, or at the very least understand measurements. Weights and size and such. It can be quite daunting." 

Oliver looked unconvinced. "That second-year boy, Diggory, is better at Transfiguration than I am!" His voice was bitter. Percy finally pulled his hand away. 

"Some things come more easily to some people than others. He may be better at Transfiguration, but I'd bet if you put him on a broom he wouldn't know what to make of it! I promise I'll help you improve in McGonnagal's class."

"He's quite good at Quidditch, actually," Wood said stonily. "Diggory, I mean. He's going to try out for his house team next year." 

"Right. . . Bad example. But my statement still stands. I'm going to help you, and you _will_ get better. I think you just need to study the theory behind it more. Read the textbook more. If you understand how it works then you'll be able to perform better." Percy blushed, thinking about his own extracurricular studies and how that statement applied. 

"Come on, we've been here long enough for today. Let's head back to Gryffindor tower, see what trouble my younger brothers have gotten into today." Percy tried for a smile and found that Wood actually seemed to respond positively to it. 

"Yeah. . . Maybe you're right. And I could use a shower. Alright, Weasley, let's go up. And if you actually do help me improve, well. . . Surely you know how important my spot on the Gryffindor team is. So if you help me keep it, I owe you a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver closed his eyes and lifted his face up into the hot shower spray. _Why am I not getting better?! It's not like I'm not trying. I'm working harder than in all my other classes and still I can't quite grasp Transfiguration!_

The steam from the shower rose up around him as he clenched a fist with frustration. _There really isn't anything, is there?_ Wood sighed, turning around to let the spray warm his back. He would keep trying. There was nothing else for it. And Weasley was as good a teacher as any. He really did seem to want to help, too. 

Oliver's mind began to wander as he thought about their earlier practice session. How Percy had gripped his arm to reposition it, clearly feeling Wood's muscles. He wondered briefly if there had been anything more behind the touch than simple curiosity. But Wood quickly dispelled the thought. There was no way Percy felt something for him. He was just trying to be helpful and kind, that was all. 

_And what about that **other** touch?_ When Percy had been consoling his companion and his hand lingered for far too long on Wood's back, rubbing softly. 

_No! I'm just imagining things, pushing my own urges onto him!_

Wood sighed and turned the shower off. It was bad enough he was lagging behind in Transfiguration. He didn't need these corrupting thoughts getting in the way too. Wood pushed open the shower door, stepping out into the warm bathroom. . . And came face to face with a naked Percy Weasley. 

Percy let out a small yip of fright and quickly moved to cover his genitals with his hands, but not before Wood got a decent view of them. He resisted the urge to smirk. Surprisingly, Weasley was fairly large, despite the admittedly nerdy physique Wood liked so much about him. 

"You seem to be making this a habit, Perc. Walking in on me." Oliver strode over to lift a towel from a rack on the wall, making no move to cover himself even as he began to stiffen. He could feel Percy's eyes on his backside as he walked. 

"Sorry, Wood. Erm, Oliver. I'm just heading into the shower myself. I'm not stalking you, I swear!" Percy tried for a lighthearted laugh as though to dispel the situation. Wood thought he heard something else in the boy's voice, however. 

"Wouldn't mind if you were stalking me, at this point," Wood turned back to face the redhead, rubbing the towel through his wet hair, and he caught the boy's eyes darting upward. 

"Y-you wouldn't?" 

Wood shrugged. "Why should I? At this point you've seen it all already. What's it matter if you see it again?" Oliver turned around again and Percy's eyes shot back to his wet, full ass. "I suggest you use the shower I just came out of. Hot water is already queued up." Wood glanced over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. 

Percy nodded quickly. "Right! Um, well I guess I'll head in there before. . . Err, yeah. I'll see you later." He turned on heel and strode quickly into the shower stall, the back of his neck almost as red as his hair. But Wood kept his eyes quite a bit lower than Percy's neck. _He has a really nice ass~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvTObrSF-QM


	3. Sailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue! And I'm finally getting to the good stuff! Hope you enjoy <3

The sweat was barely beginning to bead on Percy's bare skin, but already he was close to cumming. He groaned loudly and rolled his hips smoothly up even as he stroked his right hand down his shaft. The moans he made were loud, but only for him to hear. He was alone in his dormitory, his only other roommate busy with classes. 

Percy's head was so light and his arm so sore from holding its position that he could barely hold the magazine he was jerking off to up in his line of sight. It was folded over along the middle crease, and the page he was looking at bore five photographs, each of them moving and each of a different naked, masturbating, muscular man. 

He hadn't intended to stroke himself off here and now. Percy had a free period before lunch once a week every week, one he normally spent in the library. But today he had come up to his and Oliver Wood's dormitory to collect the textbooks they might need for their biweekly tutoring session during lunch, and to finish planning out what they would be practicing on this time. And he had succeeded with his intentions at first, wrapping up the plan (which was more or less in line with what Wood and Percy had already been learning from Professor McGonagall), and he'd even begun to think of ways in which he could positively encourage Wood, nudge him towards a better performance. 

But his mind had begun wandering. It occurred to him that it had been a long while since he'd had this room to himself. He'd been able to get off a few times here and there in the past few weeks, but these had been quick and sneaky, with the sole intent of relieving his horniness and no time spent on actual enjoyment. Most had occurred while Wood was (hopefully) asleep, and Percy hadn't allowed himself to make a peep through any of them. He supposed he could have taken advantage of the empty dormitory in the mornings when Wood had Quidditch practice, but he actually liked to watch Oliver practice, if only from a window in a tower by the library. But now he was alone, free. 

He'd hastily stripped down and retrieved his only porn magazine (he had many other sources of sexual knowledge hidden away, but this was his favorite, and only naughty magazine) from under his bed. He already knew which page of the magazine, called _The Wyrd Brothers,_ to turn to. The page with the leaked pictures of the male players on the Wimbourne Wasps Quidditch Team. 

_Especially_ the one who looked like Oliver Wood. He was a Beater, not a Keeper, but the resemblance was close enough that it didn't matter to Percy. 

And even with his eyes on these athletic Keepers and Beaters (and, on the page that was folded back, one twink Seeker, but he looked too much like Percy for Percy's liking), Percy's mind drew up other images to focus on. Those two times he had walked in on Wood, a couple of weeks past. How he'd stolen looks at his firm and full ass, at his cock. He'd marveled inwardly at the size of Wood's, well, _wood,_ despite the fact that they were both practically the same size. 

_And he could walk in on me doing this... Could see me jerking off **and** what I'm jerking off to!_ A chill of excitement had flashed through his body at that thought, bringing him even closer to completion. 

Percy's strokes had been slow and deliberate at first. He was in no rush; he wasn't sure how long it was before he was to meet Oliver, but he was confident he had time. So he let his strokes creep along, eliciting that low, churning pleasure inside and bringing forth small gasps and groans. 

But now he was stroking faster, trying to rush the orgasm he could feel at his fingertips. Every boy goes through this, when they want to see how long they can last, how long they can make themselves feel good, only to get a taste of the orgasm on their horizon and give in to temptation. And Percy Weasley was no more pragmatic than everyone else. 

Percy closed his eyes and dropped the arm that had been shakily holding up his porn magazine. He was past that now, wrapped up in his own fantasy, his memories of seeing Oliver naked. When it had happened he'd been embarrassed. Now he was anything but. Hell, now Percy was almost wishing that Wood would walk in on him. He knew it was just the horniness talking, and that once he came he would be grateful for this privacy, but then the thought of his crush seeing him like this was a turn on regardless. 

Percy let his foreskin slide up and down over his swollen cockhead, riding faster and faster as the pleasure rolled inside him, pressing outward. He was so close! Just a little more! The magazine fell limply out of his hand and onto the floor by his bed. He paid it no mind. Percy imagined what Oliver would look like while hard, while kissing him. 

Another loud moan fell from Percy's throat. He was now stroking himself so hard that an audible _slap slap slap slap_ of skin on skin could be heard. An image entered his mind of himself atop Oliver Wood (both of them naked) as he felt up all the bigger boy's muscles, fingers trailing lower and lower, Wood thrusting up inside him. . . . 

Percy started to cum, crying out and shooting all over his slim stomach. Despite the heat of the liquid, it felt cool against his hot skin. Percy arched his back, feeling something pop and bring him relief. He kept his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open wide long after his cry of pleasure had faded into nothing. His hand finally stopped stroking, keeping his foreskin pulled down tight to let every drop of cum free. 

It only lasted for a few seconds, but the sheer amount of semen he shot forth was enough to show just how pent up Percy had been. In fact, Percy was hard-pressed to recall any time he'd shot more than this before. 

He collapsed back down onto the bed, breathing heavily and letting the sore muscles in both his arms ease. This was the fourth time in a row that he'd masturbated while thinking about Oliver Wood (though this was the first time he'd drawn things out and let himself feel every stroke). He'd always liked Wood's body type, and knew he had a thing for Quidditch Players, but hadn't really let himself think about the possibility of a crush until after he'd seem Wood naked. Sure, he'd jerked himself to those same pictures in the magazine before, but it was only in the past few weeks that he attributed the nude Beater in the page to Wood. Now this was a regular fantasy for Percy, and though he did his best to hide it, his crush (which, if he was being honest with himself, had been developing in his subconscious since they'd first met) still showed itself on occasion. 

Percy's breathing soon returned to normal. His arms still ached a little but were more or less recovered. Sweet started to dry on his skin. He'd have to take care of that before he met with Oliver. He was sure that, as an athlete, Wood was used to the smell of sweat, of musk. But that didn't mean Percy should show up reeking of the sweat of sex. 

He sat up slowly, opening his eyes and pushing up his glasses. Though he knew that the likelihood of someone coming in sat at about zero (Percy wasn't popular and Oliver was still in class, lacking the same free period Percy had due to different scheduled electives), he decided to get dressed anyway. Now that he'd had his orgasm, the hotness of possible exhibitionism fled his mind. He was paranoid, rather than turned on, that someone might walk in on him naked. He was teased enough for being a nerd, he didn't need to add anything remotely sexual on top of that. 

Percy quickly took up his wand and cleaned the sweat off his bare skin with a quick muttered spell. His clothes (which he had torn off upon being hit by this unusual arousal for Oliver Wood) lay scattered between his desk, which was beside the far window, and his bed. Only having one roommate opens up a lot of space in a room meant for upwards of seven people. Percy went around collecting it all, dressing as he went, and eventually came back to his bed & stooped to pick up his dropped porn magazine. 

He'd have to crawl under his bed to put it back in its' hiding spot, something his drained body was begging him not to do. So Percy looked around for any other menial task that would delay the inevitable. His procrastination brought his eyes to where his watch lay on his bedside table. 

His heart nearly stopped. _That. . . that can't be right, can it?!_ He dashed over to the table for a better look, dirty magazine still clenched in his hand. 

"Shit!" 

It was twenty-five after noon. Percy was supposed to meet Oliver in their usual spare classroom at half-past for their tutor session. He wouldn't even have time to stop by the Great Hall to pick up lunch!

Percy darted back to his desk, snatching up the various textbooks he would need for the rest of the day (Transfiguration for the tutor session, as well as Charms, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy for his classes after lunch) and shoved them into his schoolbag along with quills, parchment, his oval moon paperweight for Astronomy, and a fresh pot of ink. 

So caught up in his lateness was he that, as he ran flat out through the door and down the stairs, Percy didn't notice he'd mixed the gay porn magazine in with all his schoolbooks. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wood was already there when Percy burst into the spare classroom, panting hard and holding a stitch in his side. 

"S-sorry I'm l-l-late!" He gasped, making his way over to Wood by the bare teacher's desk at the head of the classroom. "Lost track of the t-time."

Oliver shrugged. "'S no big deal. Gave me more time to grab a bite to eat. Chips?" He held out a napkinfull. Percy dumped his school bag on the desk and gratefully took a few. It was the only food he would get between now and lunch. 

"Right. . . We should dive right in, offset the lateness," Percy swallowed and pulled out his wand. "We've gotta make sure we're prepared for McGonagall's test Thursday."

"Woah there, Perc!" Oliver held up a calming, halting hand. "It's alright if we start late. You really are helping me. At least take a minute to catch your breath."

Wood had a point. He _was_ beginning to improve thanks to Percy. And Percy _had_ run all the way here (making himself sweaty again by accident). His hair was mussed and unkempt too, though that was because of the raucous masturbation he had been doing before coming down to the classroom. Oliver noticed and smiled softly. It looked good on him. 

"Alright," Percy sighed, moving to sit on top of one of the empty student desks. We don't have to practice yet. But we'll still be discussing the principal of the spell while I. . . 'catch my breath.' Just before we start practicing the spell." 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Right. . . Principal. Got it." 

"It'd be best to skim the chapter we're on in the textbook," Percy waved a hand vaguely. 

"Okay," Wood bit his lip. "Errr, textbook. . . Well, I don't have mine with me. We haven't got Transfiguration today an' I didn't want to carry it around through me classes all day on the off chance we'd need it." He shrugged apologetically. 

Percy, trying to act natural and like his usual self, rolled his eyes then nodded towards his schoolbag on the teacher's desk. "Just use mine, then. I brought it for just this reason." 

Wood made his way to the desk, but Percy, determined not to waste a single precious moment, continued speaking as he reached up to rub his temple. "Now, remember, we'll be changing a paperweight into a teapot instead of a turtle, because-"

_"Because,"_ Oliver reached the desk and began to search inside the schoolbag for the right textbook. Percy noticed his hair was messed up and moved towards the classroom window to flatten it in his reflection. "Because it's roughly the same size and weight as a turtle, but without the added difficult component of transfiguring a living being. It's easier to practice the spell that way. I _know,_ Weasley. I-" he suddenly stopped talking. The room became hushed. Percy didn't notice at first, still concerned with his hair. After a moment, though, he recognized the silence. 

"Hmm?" He turned to look at Oliver, who was hunched frozen over Percy's bag. "What's the matter, Oliver? Did I forget to pack the paperweight? I could have sworn if grabbed it before coming down here. . . . " 

Wood numbly pulled something much smaller than any textbook out of Percy's schoolbag, a look of surprise and confusion on his face. It took a moment for Percy to recognize it. 

His gay porn magazine. 

"Sh-shit! Oliver, I c-can explain! That's-"

Wood flipped inside the magazine and Percy fell silent, a look of horror on his face. He didn't have an excuse anyway. The pages automatically fell open to the most viewed page, the one Percy had folded over many times before. The one with the leaked pictures of Quidditch Players. They stared stoically out at the two Hogwarts boys as they jerked their meat with muscled arms. 

Oliver's hand twitched towards his crotch, but Percy failed to notice.

"Is this the kind of stuff you like, Percy?" Oliver's voice was quiet, without the tiniest shake, like he was truly invested in Percy's uninfluenced answer. 

Percy's heart had stopped beating, which was strange seeing as all he heard in the stillness of the room was the pounding in his ears. He couldn't even think of a lie to cover this proclivity and ended up giving a single stiff nod. 

Wood's face flushed, and one of his eyebrows raised then lowered. "It is? You like seeing guys jerk off?" He spoke again in that same hushed, strong voice. 

Percy cleared his suddenly dry throat. He looked again at the magazine, which wood was still holding up. "Y-yes. It is. Er, that is t-to say, I do." His voice was croaky, and Percy became painfully away of just how _nerdy_ he sounded!

Oliver's eyes traveled from Percy's pale, scared face to the page folded over on the back, with the skinny, auburn Seeker who had his legs spread and the front of a broomstick dangerously close to a certain orifice. It struck him just how much the boy looked like Percy. A little older, perhaps, but they had the same body type. The Seeker's hair may not have been as flamingly red as Percy's, but it was close enough. He even wore glasses! A firm stirring in Oliver's chest jolted him, and he blushed deeper, realizing he was going hard. 

"Do you remember," Oliver began, eyes continuing to travel back and forth from the nude Seeker to Percy, "the other week when I was coming down on myself? You consoled me, touched me, and wouldn't let go."

Percy nodded again, dreading where he knew this was going but praying he was wrong. 

"And those times you walked in on me naked. . . I knew you were looking at me. I told myself it was just natural curiosity. How could you not look? It wasn't like my desires would become real. But now. . . ." He heaved a heavy sigh and lowered the hand holding the porn magazine to his side. "Percy, do you. . . Do you have a crush on me?"

Percy almost answered him, almost told the truth. His head was buzzing so it was still hard to think of anything _but_ the truth. And he almost nodded. But some panicking fear inside him held the reaction back and kept him silent. Percy looked away from Wood awkwardly and said nothing. Which said _everything_

Wood stepped closer, moving slowly but surely over in front of Percy by the classroom window. 

"It's okay, Perc. Really!" He took one of the slim boy's shoulders gently in his right hand. Percy sighed silently when Wood touched him. "I've liked you for a while, actually."

Percy blinked in surprise and took a step backward, pulling himself out of Oliver's grasp. "W-what?! You l-like me?!"

Oliver nodded, biting his lip and looking like he couldn't believe he'd admitted that. "That's why I'm paying you to tutor me instead of asking a teacher if help, on one of the other players on my team who's passing McGonagall's class."

Percy shook his head, not believing the boy standing across from him. Surely this was some sort of a prank to get Percy to make himself vulnerable before he was struck down! "That's not funny, Wood!"

"Huh?" Oliver tilted his head questioningly. "Well of course it's not funny, Perc, it's not a joke! I mean it. I like you, a lot. And not in a friend way."

Percy couldn't believe his ears. Was he just confused? Was Wood confused? 

"But I'm not popular! I'm not an athlete like you! I'm not a-" he stopped himself before he said _I'm not a girl._ "I mean, I'm a nerd! I'm a skinny nerd, and you're a popular Quidditch player."

Oliver stepped forward again, all but pressing Percy against the window. The redhead's face went from pale to blushing in two seconds flat. 

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually turned on by nerdy guys and twinks. But. . . Me being attracted to that type came from me liking you, so I don't know what to tell you to convince you."

Oliver stepped closer still. Their bodies began to press together ever so slightly. Oliver raised the gay magazine again, looking once more at the naked Seeker. He looked from him to Percy, cock now so hard that it ached. He flipped the magazine around to show Percy the Seeker. "You're cuter than he is," Oliver said in a seductive undertone. And then he leaned quickly forwards. 

Their lips met. Both had expected the other's lips to be rough and chapped, and both were surprised to find warm smoothness in the kiss. It felt so _right_ to Percy. And Oliver, experiencing his first kiss, moaned hungrily into Percy's mouth. 

They pulled apart slowly. Percy's heart kicked back in, now beating twice as hard as it was supposed to. _Oh my god! Did… did I just kiss Oliver Wood?! Gryffindor's Keeper?! My roommate! I did, didn't I? Did he like it? Did I like it?! What have I done?!_

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but Percy pushed him away suddenly and rushed towards the teacher's desk. "I'm s-sorry... Have to go t-talk to Professor Flitwick before Charms! This is enough for today! We'll c-continue later!"

Percy, wide-eyed and red-faced, snatched up his open schoolbag and rushed to the door.

"What? W-wait!" Wood started after Percy, but the boy wrenched open the door, rushed out into the hall, and disappeared. 

"I've still got your. . . Magazine. . ." It was too late. Percy was long gone before Wood even began to hold up the magazine. 

He stood there, alone in the spare classroom, and rubbed his now deflating hard-on through his robes. "In sorry," Oliver muttered, closing the sex magazine and tucking it inside his robes. "I thought... it doesn't matter. I'll make it up to you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you guys liked that! More to come for sure
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5enpDvYA-LQ

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9QZTiDDVM


End file.
